


Stop Article 13!

by Plippers



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 太鼓の達人 | Taiko no Tatsujin (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Manga & Anime, Politics, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plippers/pseuds/Plippers
Summary: Don-Chan finds a suspicious looking news article on the internet, what could be going on?





	Stop Article 13!

It was another peaceful day in Hoshido, Don-Chan was casually browsing his favorite news site on the  
Internet. Soon however, he found something interesting that caught his attention. There was a headline which  
said "This is horrible, the government is passing Article 13!". He pondered as to what the government could  
do which could be horrible enough to cause a news outlet to describe it as horrible, and clicked onto the  
headline. However what he found afterwards didn't seem to quite match the headline. The page that opened up  
seemed quite corrupted and kept saying "Article 13 is wonderful!" over and over again, Don-Chan was truly  
puzzled and thought that Ryoma must have downloaded a virus on the PC. He decided to go find his trusty  
friend to figure what was going on.

 

It didn't take long however until Ryoma came running into Don-Chan's room and started boasting "This is  
wonderful Don-Chan! Article 13 has passed and things couldn't be better! We're not allowed to speak freely  
and everything is amazing!"  
"That's horrible Ryoma! Freedom of speech is very important and we can't just have filters for what we're  
allowed to say!" Don-Chan said highly concerned as for what was going on.  
"Hold up Don-Chan, you can't say that or you'll get arrested!" Ryoma warned him "We don't need freedom of  
speech at all, and frankly we're better off without it!"  
Don-Chan got a bit scared and went to his roomie Shedinja who also happened to be in the room all this time  
and asked him "Shedinja, what's going on? Ryoma seems to have gone mad!"  
However Shedinja just didn't reply. Whether he was sleeping, or just refused to answer, Don-Chan couldn't  
determine.  
"Now Don-Chan, you'll have to come with me so we can make sure you don't say anything bad, or you will  
unfortunately be arrested." Ryoma said as he approached Don-Chan  
"N-No! You'll never catch me!" Don-Chan said as he started to run out of his room with Ryoma chasing him,  
however the chase was cut short as Don-Chan bumped into a robed femboy twink with white hair.  
"Don't worry Don-Chan, I will save you from this censorship." The twink assured him, as he grabbed Don-Chan  
and teleported away with him.


End file.
